Meowth Goes to Hell!
by ShiningCalvin
Summary: one shot inspired by futurama! what happens when meowth is killed and sent to hell! will he get out? READ TO FIND OUT OR DIE!


A/N: After watching futurama I got this idea!

Meowth Goes to Hell

One day Meowth and Team Rocket were trying to get Pikachu when Pikachu let loose a big thunder bolt! Now, Meowth had already been fighting Bulbasaur and Charmander! So Meowth was killed in the blast. As he regained consciousness, he awoke at the feet of Ledian with devil horns and a devils tail.

"Hey, aren't you Mike's Ledian?" Meowth asked.

"Indeed I am! But here, I am something different… I am the Pokemon Devil! You're dead, Meowth, and your in Hell!" Ledian explained

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Jessie awoke in a grassy field and noticed a certain annoying cat was missing.

"Where's Meowth?" James asked.

"James, look meowths body mark! It looks like someone dragged him. Let's follow the foot steps!" Jessie said.

"Ok!"

A short while later, near a volcano they found a door. James slowly opened it and when they looked in they saw lava everywhere and dozens of Pokemon, including extinct ones all being tortured. James spotted Meowth!

"Look, there he is! But what is this place?"

Jessie pointed to a sign that in bright red letters said: "Pokemon Hell". Suddenly a big hole opened up and Jessie and James fell in!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meowth was now up and was following Ledian.

"I can't be dead! I haven't captured Pikachu yet!" Meowth said.

"Sorry, unlike the myth you do NOT have nine lives."

"Well what are you going to do to me!"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Ledian pointed to a band of dead Pokemon. "Gentlemen?" They started to play music.

"Aw crap, singin' mind if I smoke?"

Ledian took Mowth's cigar and threw it to the ground, as meowth gasped.

"Cigars are evil, you won't miss 'em!" Ledian sang as he put meowth in a big cigar and lighted his tail. "We'll find ways to simulate that smell! What a sorry fella, rolled up and smoked like a Donatella! Here on level 1 of Pokemon Hell!" Ledian kicked Meowth down a small hill and Meowth was at a gambling table and smirked and pulled out a royal flush from his fur "pocket" but Ledian grabbed his arm.

"Gambling's wrong, and so is cheating! So is forging phony IOUs,. Let's let lady luck decide what kind of tortures justified, fit of course for here on level 2!" A spinner stopped at the words Deep Fried Pokemon. "Oh, Deep Fried Pokemon!" Ledian said, excited. He tied Meowth to a rope and dipped him in lava and pulled him out.

"Just tell me why?" Meowth said, as he was dipped.

Ledian pulled him up and gave him a book. "Please read this 55 page warrant." He said and dipped him again and pulled him out.

"There must Pokemon worse than I!"

"We've checked around, there really aren't!" He let Meowth out and pushed him to the floor.

"Then please let me explain my harmless, merely boyish pranks."

"You stole from boy scouts, nuns, and banks!"

"Don't blame me, blame my up bringing!"

"Please stop singing while I'm singing!" Ledian kicked him down 3 levels.

"Selling bootleg tapes is wrong! Musicians need that income to survive!"

"Yo, Meowth, gonna make some noise, with your CD's scratched by the Pokeboys!" 3 Pokemon said and scratched Meowth's favorite CD like a record. "That's whatcha, whatcha, whatcha get on level 5!"

Mean while James and Jessie were sliding down towards them.

"I don't feel well!" Complained James

"It's up to us to rescue him!" Jessie said

"Maybe he likes it here in Hell?" James reasoned.

"It might have tempted him to sin." Jessie said, nodding.

"Maybe he's back at our motel!"

"Come on, James, don't be scared. I'm sure at least one of us will be spared. So just sit back enjoy the ride!"

"My ass has blisters from the slide!"

Back to Ledian and Meowth, Ledian kicked meowth into some slime.

" Fencing diamonds, Fixing cat fights, publishing indecent magazines! You'll pay for every crime! Knee deep in the electric slime! You'll suffer 'till the end of time! Enduring tortures, most of which prime! Stuck forever here in Pokemon Hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ledian finished as sparks flew up from the ground.

Ledian picked Meowth up.

"Of course that's just the basics." He said as James and Jessie fell on him.

"OW!"

"Guys!" Meowth said

"Meowth!" James and Jessie exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Not so fast!" Ledian picked himself up. "You can only leave if you beat me in a challenge. How about a guitar battle? Here's your Guitar!"

Ledian threw Meowth a heavy golden guitar.

"Ready?" Ledian played like a master.

"Um…" Meowth trembled and played horribly. "Oh screw it!" Meowth hit Ledian over the head with the guitar knocking him out.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Jessie hit a button and a robot picked them up as they escaped from hell and they lived happily ever after!

A/N: YAY! That was cool!


End file.
